


More Than Money

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Wedding, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Giles realizes how much Anya loves him.





	More Than Money

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** More Than Money  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles/Anya Jenkins  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 171  
>  **Summary:** Giles realizes how much Anya loves him.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 17](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2470853.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/973747/973747_original.jpg)

A huge smile graced Anya’s face as she stared up at her newly married husband. _Husband._ She fought the giggle that threatened. It had taken her awhile to convince him that he wasn’t too old for her... please she was over a thousand years old. But after a year they had finally gotten there. 

The honeymoon had been a whirlwind affair of his favorite places in England and the trip home had been long and arduous. It was a wonder they both weren’t dead on their feet. “I thought we could unpack later after we’ve taken a little nap. Does that sound okay?”

_A nap?_ He had a much better idea. And then it dawned on him... she hadn’t asked, not even once, about the money. _She must really love me._ Giles’ answering grin was a sight to behold.

Anya didn’t have to wonder what he was thinking it was written plainly on his face. She stood on tiptoe and placed her lips against his as she whispered, “More than money.”


End file.
